Touchless automated handwashing devices are designed to provide the proper amount of antimicrobial solution in a set time. The present art uses recommended handwashing methodology. Additionally these systems diminish the deterrent effects of friction and irritation associated with frequent manual handwashing.
Medical experts have concluded that automated handwashing increases handwashing compliance and reduces the risk of infection. Other industries including food service, food processing and clean room manufacturing use automated handwashers to help eliminate the spread of infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,495 (1990) to Crisp et al. teaches a method and apparatus to periodically circulate a cleaning liquid through the cleansing chamber of a hand washing system. A timer, counter and valve assembly injects the cleaning liquid into the cleansing chamber after a preset number of washing cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,651 (1989) to Crisp et al. teaches a touchless handwashing system having a pair of rotating cylinders. These cylinders contain slits which function as rotating nozzles. The rotating cylinder is housed in a basin for the wash, rinse and cleaning liquids. The rotating nozzles provide a helical array of spray to the hands starting at the forearm and finishing at the finer tips. A control center allows the user to select and program the desired cleansing cycle. A soap, disinfectant and rinse cycle is shown. The invention pioneers the use of rotating nozzles to simulate pulsating or varying pressure cleansing fluid jets which produce a trampoline effect to remove dirt. Considerably less effort and energy is required to rotate cylinders than to vary pressure.
Various fixed nozzle handwashing systems are known in the art including automatic sensing devices, wash, rinse, dry cycles and controllers to count wash cycles.
The present invention improves upon all the known art by integrating on a rotating nozzle system automatic sensing means, multi function control means, programmable purge, wash, dwell, rinse and clean cycles, a ten second complete wash and rinse cycle with precise chemical formula and precise volumetric control of wash and rinse water to eliminate residue on the hands. Thus, a single commercially viable invention is disclosed having application in various industries including medical, school, food service and food processing.